Scritti Politti
Scritti Politti were a post-punk band formed in 1977 in Leeds, UK consisiting of Welsh songwriter Green Gartside (born Paul Julian Strohmeyer) (lead vocals), Nial Jinks (bass), Tom Morley (drums) and Matthew Kay (keyboards). Their early material evinced a spiky yet melodic tendency: this latter facet developed further in the mid 80s, leading to chart success in both the UK and USA with tracks such as 'Oh Patti (Don't Feel Sorry For Loverboy)' and 'Absolute.' The name Scritti Politti was chosen as a homage to the Italian theorist Antonio Gramsci, with Gartside changing the original 'Scritti Politici' (political writings) to 'Scritti Politti' as he thought it sounded more rock and roll, like 'Tutti Frutti. Links To Peel “I would tape record his (Peel's) show on a Saturday, and for want of anything else to do, I would listen to that tape every day until the following weekend. And what I discovered was that the music you found most challenging on the Sunday, by the next weekend had become your favorite.” (Green Gartside on listening to Peel’s show while growing up in Wales. Simon Reynolds interview, Uncut magazine, 2005.http://reynoldsretro.blogspot.com/2019/03/scritti-politti-retrospective-interview.html Peel gave significant airplay to the Scritti Politti self release on the St. Pancras label, 'Skank Bloc Bologna' (made with £500 borrowed from the drummer's brother): in this form, it sold 2,500 copies. The band were then signed by Geoff Travis to Rough Trade in 1979 and their debut amassed another 15,000 sales. They had a do-it-yourself attitude to their recordings: their hand-made record sleeves contained detailed breakdowns of production costs, including addresses and phone numbers of record pressing plants, and even their own Camden squat address for feedback. They were added to the Gang Of Four and Joy Division UK tour, but Gartside suffered a heart attack exacerbated by stage fright and anxiety, and rested the band for a year after finishing the dates. Their DIY approach was something which seems to have to have appealed to John: he read out a letter he received from them on his 19 May 1980 show. However, their new, more commercial sound did not (they seem to have been marketed as a kind of thinking man's Duran Duran), and he appears to be rather dismissive of repeat Festive Fifty votes for their first UK hit, 'Sweetest Girl,' despite the track featuring Robert Wyatt on piano. Nonetheless, the band found fame and massive success with the Cupid & Psyche 85 LP and several more big hit singles until Gartside retired again late in the 80s. Scritti Politti's last LP to date ( a solo effort by Green) was White Bread Black Beer in 2006. In 2009 Gartside took part in a tribute concert to former Peel favourites The Incredible String Band and in 2012 appeared at a similar event devoted to the songs of another Top Gear regular, Sandy Denny. Festive Fifty Entries *1981 Festive Fifty: 'The Sweetest Girl' #22 *1982 Festive Fifty (All-Time): 'The Sweetest Girl' #27 *1982 Festive Fifty (Annual): 'Asylums In Jerusalem' #18 *1982 Festive Fifty (Annual): 'Faithless' #18 Sessions 1. Recorded 1978-12-05. First TX 13 December 1978, repeated 11 January 1979, 20 March 1979. No known commercial release. *The Humours Of Spitalfields / Knowledge And Interest / Doubt Beat / 5/12/78 http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Ian_tapes/Scritti%20Politti.mp3 2. Recorded 1979-06-20. First broadcast 04 July 1979, repeated 24 July 1979. Available on Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session (Rough Trade / St. Pancras) and Early (Rough Trade). Green appeared to have later disowned this, although Peel feared he had been misquoted http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/24_August_1982. *Messthetics / Hegemony / Scritt Locks Door / The New One 3. Recorded 1982-05-15. First broadcast 24 May 1982, repeated 07 July 1982, 12 August 1982. No known commercial release. *Asylums In Jerusalem / A Slow Soul / Jacques Derrida Plays ;1978 *28 September 1978: Skank Bloc Bologna (7")' St. Pancras *02 November 1978: Skank Bloc Bologna (7”) St Pancras ;1979 *12 December 1979: Bibbly-O-Tek (12"-4 A Sides) (Rough Trade / St. Pancras acetate) *18 December 1979: Doubt Beat (12"-4 A Sides) (Rough Trade / St. Pancras acetate) ;1980 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): Bibbly-O-Tek (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): P.A.s (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): Doubt Beat (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *08 January 1980: Confidence (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *16 January 1980 (BFBS): Doubt Beat (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *17 January 1980: Scritt Locks Door (7" EP - Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade RT 034 *21 January 1980: Hegemony (7" EP - Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade RT 034 *22 January 1980: OPEC-Immac (7" EP - Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade RT 034 *23 January 1980 (BFBS): Bibbly-O-Tek (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *23 January 1980 (BFBS): Messthetics (7" EP - Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade RT 034 *28 January 1980: Bibbly-O-Tek (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *11 February 1980: Bibbly-O-Tek (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *19 February 1980: Messthetics (7" EP - Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade RT 034 *08 March 1980 (BFBS): P.A.s (12" EP - 4 'A' Sides) Rough Trade RT 027 / St. Pancras SCRIT 2 *21 June 1980 (BFBS): Is And Ought The Western World (7" - Skank Bloc Bologna) St Pancras SCRIT 1 ;1981 *04 March 1981: The "Sweetest Girl" (cassette – NME / Rough Trade C81) NME / Rough Tapes COPY 001 *19 March 1981 (BFBS): The "Sweetest Girl" (v/a cassette – NME / Rough Trade C81) NME / Rough Tapes COPY 001 *01 November 1981 (BFBS): The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) *02 November 1981: The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) *16 November 1981: The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) *28 December 1981: The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) (1981 Festive Fifty #22) ;1982 *27 January 1982 (BFBS): The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) *14 April 1982: Faithless (7") (Rough Trade) *19 April 1982: Faithless (7") Rough Trade RT 101 *25 April 1982 (BFBS): Faithless (7") (Rough Trade) *03 May 1982: Faithless (7") (Rough Trade) *16 June 1982 (BFBS): Faithless (7") (Rough Trade) *30 June 1982 (BFBS): Asylums In Jerusalem (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) *25 July 1982 (BFBS): Jacques Derrida (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) *25 July 1982 (BFBS): Asylums In Jerusalem (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) *11 August 1982 (BFBS): Is And Ought The Western World (7" - Skank Bloc Bologna) St Pancras SCRIT 1 *24 August 1982: Lions After Slumber (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) *31 August 1982: Gettin' Havin' And Holdin' (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 *8 December 1982: Sex (album - Songs To Remember) Rough Trade ROUGH 20 *14 December 1982 (BFBS): Skank Bloc Bologna (7" - Skank Bloc Bologna) St Pancras SCRIT 1 *22 December 1982: The "Sweetest Girl" (7") (Rough Trade) (1982 Festive Fifty (Annual) #27) *27 December 1982: Asylums In Jerusalem (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) (1982 Festive Fifty (Annual) #18) *28 December 1982: Faithless (LP-Songs To Remember) (Rough Trade) (1982 Festive Fifty (Annual) #13) ;1984 *25 April 1984 (BFBS): Faithless (7") (Rough Trade) ;1985 *07 May 1985: The Word Girl (LP-Cupid & Psyche 85) (Virgin) *September 1985 (BBC World Service): The Word Girl (7") Virgin ;1996 *15 July 1996: Gettin' Havin' & Holdin' (Non-Peel session from 1982) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) See Also *Record Boxes: Simon Raymonde *Tom Ravenscroft's Campervan of Vinyl Dreamers *Indie Charts Links *scritti.net band site *bibbly-o-tek fan site *Wikipedia *allmusic.com *Furious.com: background to release of Skank Bloc Bologna Category:Artists